Chon Li (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hightown, Madripoor | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Fangs and claws | Citizenship = Madripoorian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal empire co-leader, crimelord | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Ken Lashley | First = Night Thrasher #3 | Last = Night Thrasher #4 | HistoryText = Little is known about Chon Li, other than he is a mutant who grew up in Madripoor and gained the name Aardwolf in his youth. Although he disliked the name, it stuck. He established himself as a crime-lord in the island of Madripoor. In recent years, he struggled against the group the Folding Circle, who had crashed their ship in Madripoor shortly after their battle at the Temple of the Dragon's Breadth. The group's leader, Midnight's Fire, convinced the Circle to make a play to carve their own criminal empire, challenging the position of Aardwolf. Gai No Don, a criminal businessman who was associated with the Taylor Foundation (owned by Dwayne Taylor, aka Night Thrasher) secretly funded the Circle. Midnight's Fire also coerced his own sister, Silhouette (also the girlfriend of Night Thrasher) to join him. He did this partially by convincing her that Thrasher was a prisoner of Aardwolf and needed their help in rescuing him...which was at least partially true. Aardwolf made contact with another crime-lord, Tyger Tiger to discuss the threat posed by the young group of superhumans. Through unknown means, primarily deceit, Aardwolf led Night Thrasher to Madripoor and captured him. Aardwolf convinced Thrasher into believing that the Folding Circle had captured Silhouette, and by defeating them, he would be rescuing her. Aardwolf backed up his claims with recorded evidence that Silhouette had been assisting both the Folding Circle and the Concrete Dragons in the recent past. Night Thrasher continued to question him, which culminated in a battle between he and Aardwolf. Night Thrasher ended the battle by knocking them both out the window and maneuvering Aardwolf so he took the impact. When they hit the ground, the Folding Circle were waiting for them, and they overpowered Night Thrasher while Aardwolf fled. Aardwolf made his way to a Lowtown base of Tyger Tiger, only to have her betray him by sicking the Circle on him again. The group easily overcame Aardwolf, bound him, and threw him into the ocean to drown. However, Night Thrasher returned and rescued him. Silhouette turned against the group, aiding Night Thrasher, and Aardwolf joined the battle, managing to drop Smiling Tiger. Eventually the group came to a stand-off, and the fight was ended. Aardwolf presumably continued to run his small criminal empire. | Powers = Superhuman strength, speed, and agility combined with razor sharp claws and enhanced senses. However, he has little training or fighting edge, making him an unimpressive combatant. He prefers to run things from behind the scenes, although he does have a literal taste for blood. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Lupine Form